Exception
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Russia always wondered why France would flirt with everyone else but him. France is terrified of the larger nation but once he actually flirts with him will he end up liking the man? Warnings: Yaoi


Exception

France has always been indifferent with all the countries because he claimed that he had loved everyone. Except there were those few exceptions that he would never even dare try to touch, grope, molest, or even flirt with. It wasn't because he didn't find them attractive he just liked the idea of having a long life. The one however he knew to never, _ever_ mess with was Russia. He would take it the wrong way, he was sure of it. The Russian wasn't bad looking, in fact he looked delectable and cute but that other side he had always kept him at bay and afraid to even stare too long at him just in case if he did get any ideas. _Aw, mon Angleterre~._ France stood up and walked over to the Englishman who was just walking into the meeting room. "Mon petit lapin, you look as cute as ever." he flirted reaching for England's chin only getting his hand slapped away.

"Bloody wanker knock it off!" snapped England glaring at him with a small tint of blush on his face.

"Mon cheri~ no reason to get flustered over a little flirting." he stated wrapping his arms around him pulling him close.

Just as England was blushing ever so beautifully a cold chilling voice ruined the moment. "I see that France is flirting again da?"

France froze as did England feeling the temperature slowly drop and the rest of the world was looking over at the group. When France could finally collect his thoughts he let England go and they both walked quickly over to their seats that were beside one another. _Mon dieu, that man is scary._

Russia saw them practically flee and always wondered why France would flirt with practically anyone but him. Not that he didn't care because he's seen the extent of his flirting with England it just for some reason, bugged him why he wouldn't and at least he had the Baltics. _Maybe I do not put myself out there enough da?_ He looked over seeing France had resumed molesting the Brit and smiled. _A few drinks should help me find out why he doesn't flirt with me._

* * *

"The meeting is now adjourned." announced Germany. The nations all stood up and stretched, except for a few who was gathering their notes, and began to make their way out the door. France especially was in the front of the group because he had plans tonight to go drinking with his friends. Russia was watching the Frenchman closely to see where he was going because he needed to talk with him.

France was humming a tune waiting for the elevator not even noticing as the few nations that were waiting beside him slunk away from him. He didn't notice anything wrong until he shivered and felt a hand on his shoulder. Nearly jumping fifteen feet in the air he turned around to see Russia again. _Angleterre must have cursed me somehow but why would he do that?_

"We should go drinking France da?" Russia smiled sweetly, in his opinion, France was slowly paling by the second.

"Drinking?" he asked finding that he really couldn't answer, he didn't want to because the only answer he had was no but if he said that he was surely dead.

"Da!" Russia exclaimed seeing the elevator open and pushed the panicked nation inside. He turned around waiting for the others to join but they didn't want to. France looked back out the doors just as they closed and wished he just jumped out. "So it is a yes da?"

France looked back at the Russian with his best attempt at a smile. "Well I was planning on…" Russia's face suddenly went dark like the first time France saw it during WWII and changed his mind. "Oui, where would you like to meet then?" he asked quickly so he wouldn't lose his nerve or his voice would quiver. He had no choice if he wanted to live and at least this way he still gets to drink, just, with Russia.

"Da, the bar down the street at 8 da?" Russia stated smiling wider.

France nodded and turned to face the doors wanting to just get out. He was paling worse than Russia because he knew what he had gotten himself into but he couldn't help it because his life was at stake. He took out his phone and was about to text Prussia and Spain about the new developments when the doors opened and hearing Prussia's voice. "Francey pants! So when are we…" Prussia stopped seeing his pale face and the cause of it standing right behind him. He instantly grabbed his friend and pulled him out of the elevator toward safety. Russia kept smiling waving at the two walking out of the building. "What the hell did he do?" Prussia snapped seeing his friend's worry.

"Well, I'm stuck going out for drinks with him." France explained still not believing that he actually agreed to go with him.

"Why the fuck didn't you say no!" Prussia yelled shaking the Frenchman.

"You know him! I couldn't say no because there was a chance he'd kill me!"

"You're a nation you can't die!"

"He can easily torture me!"

Prussia stopped shaking him at that thinking about it. "Yeah, I guess he could do that, but still, France…"

"I'm just going to have to deal with it." he stated as about nearly all the nations tumbled out of the elevator.

The first one out of the bunch was England and he was glaring right at France, "Why in the world did you go alone with Russia?"

France perked up instantly at this and brought England's and his face close together to where he was whispering on his lips, "Mon cheri~, are you jealous?" Blushing several shades of red England pushed at the blonde before huffing away. He smiled watching the Brit walk away but was brought back to reality the moment he remembered Russia. _Merde…_

* * *

France walked out of his hotel debating on just hiding out in his room. Every time he would think of that though, he would imagine Russia breaking down the door. He sighed right before running into what felt like a brick wall. He was expecting to hit the floor but instead felt a pair of arms catch him. His eyes snapped up seeing Russia lift him back up smiling. "Distracted today da?"

France felt frozen as he finally let him go and his heart began to race. "H…how did you?"

"England." Russia replied smiling wider. France began to think England was against him since he gave him his hotel. "Ready da?" France was definitely not ready but nodded anyway. Russia smiled and began walking down the street with the Frenchman in tow.

Once they got there they went straight to the bar and Russia ordered the drinks. "Why did you want to drink with me?" France asked as a glass of wine was set down in front of him.

"We have never been out together yet da." Russia smiled creepily sending shivers down his spine.

France focused on drinking his wine not planning on getting drunk whatsoever because his defense had to be on and full blast. They didn't talk much just about politics and the weather. Russia was annoyed, that even in a relax setting, France was still tense. He looked over seeing Russia staring at him intensely, "I'll be back mon cher~." All he needed was a break from the staring, it was creepy like he _wanted_ something from him.

Russia frowned and ordered a new glass for the Frenchman before he got back. _Maybe if I unsettle him it will encourage him to drink._

When France came back he felt a lot more brave but it soon depleted seeing Russia's smile. _If he'd just learn to truly smile…_ "Am I not attractive?" He understood because pretty much the whole world seemed to be afraid of him.

"Non." replied France quickly taking a drink.

"Then why do you not flirt da?"

France looked at him quizzically. _Is he actually _wanting_ me to flirt with him?_ "Russia…"

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." he smiled.

This time there was something about that smile. It made him feel bad. France sighed and put his arm on his shoulder. "You can be very cute as long as you're not being creepy." he smiled reassuring him before taking his hand back and drank some more.

Russia looked at him shocked. He just flirted with him, he knew that. Smiling he handed him his glass of vodka. "Da?"

France looked down and decided to try it because one wouldn't kill him. He took a quick drink feeling it burn his throat. "Mon dieu…" Once the side effects settled he saw Russia smiling at him. Maybe it was that one time he saw his _real_ smile that made him believe _this_ smile was… cute. He quickly looked away and soon downed his wine glass.

Finally feeling a bit buzzed, France decided it was time to stop. Russia had only drank one bottle of vodka and was nowhere close to really feeling buzzed. He never really got drunk because he drank it so much he had a strong immune system to it. "Well looks like it's time to leave…" France smiled at him as he stood up. He didn't really expect Russia to suddenly grab his hair halting his escape. "Nhn… Russia?" France asked wincing a bit.

Russia smiled for some reason intrigued at how his fingers could flow so easily through the gold locks. He always had a soft spot for the Frenchman ever since he first visited him since he was a child. It was rare for him to remember an event so far back, especially since it was before General Winter.

_'Aw look at the little nation.' France cooed as he patted the head of a newborn country. The violet eyes shot up to meet blue ones. "Who are you?" The voice was so soft like he wasn't used to talking but in truth was scared. His sister didn't say anything about someone visiting him and he's been having nightmares of a stranger. 'Francis.' he smiled warmly at him. This boy was so cute and tiny. He wanted to pick him up giving him a tight squeeze. His hair was so light and soft. "Why are you touching me?" he asked. 'You're cute, small, and I wanted to meet you Ivan.' Ivan was taken aback that a complete stranger would know him. "I don't know you, why do you care?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Francis couldn't help a chuckle as he handed him a rose winking at him. "You're going to be strong and very handsome, I can tell._

Russia looked away blushing at the memory because other than his sisters, that was the only memory he decided to cherish. He snapped his attention back to France as he felt a warm heat begin to capture his hands.

"Why are you so cold?" France asked holding his hands in his. "I don't remember you being this cold…"

"Da?" Russia responded looking into the blue eyes remembering even more. His hand this time patted France's head. France couldn't help but flinch slightly believing he was going to get hit. "Why are you so afraid da?"

The Frenchman looked up at him as the question hit him. America always talked about the Cold War and he saw how badly the Baltics shook, and even his friend Prussia was affected by him. However, there was no reason for _him_ to be afraid. "I don't know…"

Russia tilted his head to the side, "What changed from when you first met me da?" France really didn't know how to answer that. In reality he thought he was still cute and still has the urge to flirt with the larger nation. "Answer me." demanded Russia hating being patient when after all his effort seemed to be falling through.

"Non…"

"Nyet?"

"No, nothing really has changed." France replied.

"Then why are you so afraid da?"

"I don't know because I still find you cute." France quickly explained sensing that the other nation was becoming slightly restless.

Russia tilted his head and couldn't stop his smile from forming on his lips. France was slightly afraid to look up but Russia grabbed his hair to have him look at him. The Frenchman noticed that his eyes weren't emotionless and looked instead, like the violet irises from when he was a kid except they were glowing this time. It threw him off as well as captivated him because it was so rare and he wanted to see _more_ emotion from this man. He knew he had so much in his body it just needed help to be released. "Da?" The Russian noticed that there was a sudden change in France's face, aura, demeanor, and stature. "Da?"

France leaned forward because he could tell that Russia wasn't planning anything, he was being normal. He was the first allied nation to see Russia's more… threatening side but nothing seemed to matter to him because he had no right to be scared of him and he had no reason to not flirt with someone who created the urge. Their lips met and they even felt cold to him but as the contact continued they seemed to slowly warm up.

The Russian froze not believing at what was happening. He said he didn't mind flirting but then again he didn't really mind this either. Russia knew his feelings were a bit off with France because he felt his heart actually try to move when he saw him with England. His heart was something he never tried to understand but as the Frenchman's arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, inevitably deepening the kiss, his heart actually began to beat and try to heat up his body.

France soon pulled away feeling no reaction to what he was doing and didn't really want to push his boundaries for once with him. Normally he wouldn't care if the other didn't respond because they always did sooner or later but he didn't want to do that with Russia for some reason. "Je suis désolé." he apologized pulling away only to get a pair of arms to capture him and bring him closer.

"Nyet." he said pulling him closer not letting him go anywhere.

France really didn't mind because now there was apparent hope for this to continue but he still didn't feel the urge to rush him. "Well it looks like we're done here so I was just going to head back…"

"You feel warm, da." he mumbled into his ear as he set his chin on his shoulder.

"Warm?"

"Da."

"How could you be cold?" France asked a little worried looking back at him.

"I've always been this way…"

"You weren't like this when you were young, you were warm." France explained turning around to look at him still in his embrace. "I bet you could warm up if you gave your body a chance too."

Russia stared at him confused as to why he was suddenly being so nice. Yes they were friends when he was young and he wasn't scared of him so does that mean they're still friends? His heart also kept beating making him hurt slightly but he liked it because that meant he was normal, hopefully. "Well I am getting warmer…"

France smiled at that and put his hand back on his cheek lightly patting it. "Good." His hand moved to grasp his chin lightly as he made Russia look back down at him so their lips could connect again. This time he added more pressure and got a reaction. Russia was kissing him back lightly but tightened his grip on the Frenchman not wanting him to pull away this time. Taking that as a cue he decided to go a little further and opened his mouth to run his tongue over his lip asking for entrance. At first it was not permitted but soon Russia slowly opened his mouth and he tried to keep his movements slow as well. He lightly rubbed against his Russia's tongue hoping to get him to react and he did. Their tongues fought for dominance but thanks to France's experience he won easily. His tongue would move around his mouth exploring it and occasionally rubbing Russia's. Once they finally pulled apart they were both slightly breathless. "Now may we venture back?" he asked smiling widely.

It was all too much for him at once. He finally got the Frenchman to flirt and even kiss him. Yet he wanted to continue and the light in France's eyes told him they would. Russia nodded grinning a bit, "Da."

* * *

France was inviting Russia to join him in his room with his eyes but he still had this feeling he would turn him down, instead though as he tried to open his door, he was dragged to Russia's room. He personally didn't mind where to go it was just a shock to see him take more initiative this time. Russia opened his room and moved in letting France take care of the door. France looked around seeing it was a pretty normal room but it felt cold so he went over to the other nation and wrapped his arms around him. "You definitely need to warm up." France smiled reaching up to have him look at him.

Russia was a little confused at this because he did feel warmer when France was near. "Da?"

"Oui." he smiled wider moving in front of him so he could kiss him again.

Instantly the warmth began spreading through him again as his heartbeat began to quicken. Russia just didn't get at how he could so easily make him react like this. Maybe it was because he always liked him from when he was young and wished he would come visit him again. You could call me him jealous because after he visited him he seemed to have found England and his time always seemed to be preoccupied with him. _Maybe I actually like him…_ He wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.

The Frenchman couldn't believe it that acting on the impulse of finally flirting with the Russian was helping him realize something. He did like him a lot more than he let on. France was always the one standing next to Russia on any mission but he always thought that was to keep him and England from arguing with America between them. The blame was always set on Russia appearing scary as the reason he wouldn't flirt with him but in reality, he guessed he was scared. Scared of just being rejected but seeing as Russia had the same feelings…

Before Russia could really comprehend he was feeling his shirt leave his body but for some reason he only pulled France closer because it was definitely cold now. France smiled a bit and began landing butterfly kisses all over his neck, shoulder, and collarbone. He lightly nibbled on his pulse rubbing his sides as his hands went to his pants. Russia looked down at him seeing as he was creating another hickey he was waiting for approval to continue and a slight moan with a nod was his cue. France moved his hands to get his pants and boxers off. He then landed a quick chastised kiss on the Russian's lips before peeling off the rest of his clothes as well. _He's giving me the chance to stop… but why?_ It was hard for Russia to comprehend this because he always knew France to be more sex crazed than any other nation.

"Are you comfortable with this?" France asked kissing the side of his mouth. For some reason he was actually giving his partner one hundred percent decision on to stop or continue. Not that every other time was rape, no he never raped. It's just that he gave them a decision when to stop but he would always continue the torture at the stopping point but never moving on. Most countries didn't believe he had control or morals when it came to intercourse but he did.

"Why are you letting me…"

"Choose?" France asked sighing a bit knowing he must believe the rumors as well. Russia couldn't help but feel bad at the exasperated and hurt face he had. "I always let them choose." he stated. "When they tell me to stop I do, I don't go farther but do keep bugging them." explained France sitting up a bit.

His heart hurt to see France like this and before he knew it he had pulled the smaller nation down on him to give him a long deep kiss. France blinked but soon kissed him back smiling a bit but of course was going to ask him again because he didn't really get an answer from him. When Russia let him pull away he nodded, "Da."

France looked at him searching his eyes to see if he was completely serious. "Positive?" he asked always being sure when someone wanted to continue it further.

"Da." he smiled a bit, his true smile again. Even if it was a small smile he knew he meant it this time and smiled back at him. France already knew Russia was big so it didn't really surprise him. He was the largest country so it only made sense. His fingers lightly traced up the length feeling Russia shiver underneath him. The Frenchman started giving him small little kisses down his torso again as his hand lightly gripped the member before stroking him slowly and thumbing the head every now and then. Russia bit his lip and bucked slightly wanting more than just light touches. France lightly rubbed his hip before pulling away his hand only to be soon replaced by his mouth. He sucked on the tip rubbing his tongue over the slit. A small moan escaped his lips biting them harder as he gripped the bed sheets. France smiled at the reaction and started to bob his head taking in more of each time. He slowly began to stroke what part still wasn't in his mouth having his tongue twirl around or teeth scrap lightly on Russia's member. The way he was doing it was making it unpredictable changing it up every few seconds. Russia couldn't help but moan louder arching his back just wanting more. His breathing was getting heavier as well. He couldn't help but make a keening noise as he felt France pull away. Russia opened his eyes to look at him like he was debating on something.

_Well I know Russia usually tops but I'm not sure…_ France leaned back over him kissing his lips lightly and thought he might as well see what he wanted. He pulled away to put his fingers near his lips. Russia understood now what he was thinking about and hasn't been bottom yet but… He took in the fingers making sure to get them completely wet or it would hurt more than intended. France was a little shocked but didn't say anything as he took his fingers back to lightly prod his entrance. Russia tensed a bit but relaxed right away as finger slowly pushed its way in. He moved his finger in and out before pushing in a second finger seeing him wince. All his movements stopped until he relaxed again before scissoring and stretching him. His free hand began to lightly pump him to help him deal with the pain as he curled his fingers a bit before adding the final finger. Russia moved his hips a bit beginning to feel full but still wanted more as he moaned a little. He wanted to move on but he knew why France was taking his time so he bit his lip waiting. France moved his fingers in and out, curled them, stretched, and finally removed them hoping it was enough. He went back up to kiss him lining up as well just to make sure once more.

Russia pulled away and nodded after relaxing his muscles. France slowly pushed in and knew then that he was right that Russia never bottomed before because of _just_ how tight he was. His breath caught and tried to keep his body relaxed gripping the bed sheets again. Once he was sheathed he stopped moving breathing heavily along with Russia and wouldn't move until he was ready. Russia nodded and he slowly pulled out before going back in keeping a steady pace. He still winced but was getting used to it. "Faster…" he breathed heavily feeling the pleasure begin to build. France nodded and started to pick up his pace running his hands lightly up and down his sides. He moved down to kiss and nibble his pulse lightly as he went faster. Russia moaned and was getting louder as he arched his back. He wrapped his arms around the Frenchman pulling him closer. France smiled and moved all over his collarbone beginning to go as fast as he could hearing louder moans from the Russian.

France heard a particularly loud moan as Russia arched up more than before and he smiled knowing he had finally found it. Russia's grip on his back tightened as he saw a little white wanting him to keep hitting that spot. He moved his hips with his to let him in more and France was able to hit his prostate every time moving him closer and closer. Russia gasped as he felt a hand begin to stroke him in time with his thrusts making him moan as loud as he can actually feeling his throat hurt a little. France was breathing heavily and moaning along with him.

"Francis!" he moaned loudly finally coming to his climax and releasing between their bodies.

France felt him tighten around him making it unbearable and moaned loudly himself. He only was able to thrust a couple more times before reaching his release. "Ivan!" he moaned into his neck finally releasing. He collapsed after pulling out onto Russia and kissed his jaw lightly catching his breath.

Russia knew it was going to hurt in the morning but he didn't mind and kept his arms around France so he couldn't move away. He smiled catching his breath as well and kissed his head. France looked up at him smiling and pecked his lips. Russia held him close so he couldn't leave making the kiss last longer. "Da." he smiled a bit at him not really knowing what to say.

France couldn't help but smile wider at that and kissed his ear before whispering in his ear, "Je crois que je t'aime Ivan." Russia didn't know what he said but he felt the warmth that he had found near France grow so he thought he understood enough.

"Я люблю мой маленький подсолнечник." he replied holding France close for the rest of the night who had no objections to it.

* * *

This one-shot took a while because I wanted it to be right and I've really begun to like the pairing. I hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews would be nice~!

**Translation:**

Je suis désolé.- I'm sorry.

Je crois que je t'aime Ivan.- I think I may love you Ivan.

Я люблю мой маленький подсолнечник.- I love my little sunflower.


End file.
